


Alternative Hope

by Wuzui



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzui/pseuds/Wuzui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want, Byakuran? And don't ask me money to buy yourself another marshmallow castle. Last time I agree to that, you basically ate it whole in few matter of hours." </p><p>"Oya, oya, but I came here on business regarding Trinisette use," He said, "So sorry but, I can't resist send you to different world!"</p><p>(Will re-vamp this soon, is moving this from other site)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Tsuna was fighting something he liked to called Demons From Hell or DFH to be short. Reborn always kicks him in head, even though he is fully grown at last when Tsuna whines about his paper works. I mean, it been almost what, eight years since that day and somehow he got Vendice in his alliance list! I mean that was impossible, but Acrobalenos actually own a lifetime debt to Tsuna for figuring out a way to break the curse himself and Bermuda finally was able to control one part of Trinisette as a revenge for his friends in return. He knew better than peeves him off about this though, but they come in weekly to check up on him, making sure that Tsuna stays alive. Basically, he got one ally that won't hesitate to kill someone that even try to threaten Tsuna, not that Tsuna even tells them about the threats he gets everyday. He just burns those up, only trusting his Hyper Intuition for issues like those.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Tsuna snaps out of his thoughts, finally finished with his dear DFH himself as he looks toward to the window where he saw an old friend. He sighed then walks over to the window, opening it to reveal a albino male eating marshmallows. He gave off a feral grin then flew right in with his wings wings spread out behind him. His purple eyes scanned over the office, making a approving noise.

"What do you want, Byakuran? And don't ask me money to buy yourself another marshmallow castle. Last time I agree to that, you basically ate it whole in few matter of hours," Tsuna said as he just waves a hand in, a smile gracing his lips as his dear albino friend just laughed That day was basically the day that Tsuna had to hide from him, because he was on, what you call it?, sugar hunt. Byakuran tossed the bag of marshmallows at Tsuna, making his brown hair jumps lightly in the air as it was still defying gravity.

In fact, Tsuna looks mature now, even most people just don't call him Dame-Tsuna from high school. His brown hair still defying gravity, has became longer, long enough that it reaches past his shoulder blades and can be put in ponytail. His fair almost lost all the baby fat, though there was some that clung dearly for life with last of it's will as his eyes became sharper, though it still had it's doe shape. He was at the least one of the tallest guardians now, though he couldn't tower over Hibari, no matter what he do as well Ryohei. Even Mukuro. In fact he was like smack dab int he middle when coming to comparing height. He loosened his black tie, waving a hand to let Byakuran ask him anything if he wants to.

"Oya, oya. You should give lessons on ow to be seductive to my dear guardians, but I came here on business regarding Trinisette's use," Byakuran said cheerfully then serious at the end. He just got his Mare ring back somehow as Tsuna became serious, his sky ring flashing lightly. Byakuran's however overpowered the other and knocked him out as Byakuran just smiled. "So sorry but, I can't resist send you to different world. Your other self just tried to kill yourself!"

* * *

Tsuna was groaning lightly, almost like he been dreaming for whole time. He sat up and heard the beeping sounds right by him. His brown eyes faces the machines and blinks at it. Suddenly he remembered who he is and that Byakuran somehow got Tsuna dragged into the plan of his. He better return him back to his own world, but that second, he received another set of memories. He clutches at his head as his eyes went wide as he saw that his other self in this world was in dark hole, broken already from massive depression. He also knew that he had a older twin brother, who is the carbon copy of his dad. He knew that Imeistu was still working at Vongola's CEDEF, at the least in this world. He could tell that pitiful father never really came home that much, almost like he wasn't happy to see Nana and his son, well all except Tsuna.

Imeistu kept saying sorry to him, even though original Tsuna of this world didn't understand, this time, Tsuna from other world knew why. He wasn't going to the Decimo in this time. He looks around for something and saw a marshmallow and note underneath it. Tsuna felt a flicker of annoyance as he picks the sugary puff up and eats on it, looking at the note.

* * *

_Ran, Ran!_

_Sorry for suddenly sending you to this world! Remember you are now ten years ago in past, which means that Reborn is still cursed. By now, you would have saw how your other self has live, ne?_

_Well! I have a favor from you while you're in this world!_

_I want you to become Decimo in this world! Your guardians is rather..._

_Broken in some way, but they will appear normal to you somehow._

_WELL! I hope you understand why I'm doing this... I got your other self here in your own body and Reborn kicking at me. Poor Tsuna, he's terrified._

_Reborn told me to tell you this._

_'You better not fail in your mission, Dame-Tsuna, or I will kill you when you come back. I will train your other self so don't expect your body to be in tip-top shape by the way.'_

_Well! That's all I need to tell you for now! You still have your rings you got on your last birthday, but your sky ring is replaced with S-ranked ring, which I created myself with Talbot over my shoulder._

_He's scary with the blindfold on..._

_And off._

_Sayanora,_

_Byakuran!_

* * *

Tsuna crumples up the paper as he sighed lightly, his Killer Intent (KI) leaked out a bit in frustration at Byakuran and worries for his other self and his body since they both have to suffer another bout of Reborn's training. He slowly slips off the bed, yanking out the wires out of his arms and chest and stood upright. he could tell that the body was really feeble and weak, making him frowns. Sometimes, he wish that his other selves would actually keep a regimen to stay flexible in any situations. He looks at his fingers and grins lightly, tilting his head a bit. It has been a while since he remembered that day when he founded out that he had all seven flames, due to Sky's Harmony, but it is even more rare if you actually can use them individuality itself.

Reborn trained him mercilessly when he found out that his own student has that much of flames and that almost covered the two years of training after Acrobaleno Curse Battles. That also involved fighting all of his guardians in process as well learning nearly all the languages in the world. The only thing he still have to learn is...

Italian.

Tsuna sighed again as he focused on his Sun flames, healing himself as he looks around and finds a stack of clothes. He pulled them on and began to leave, waving a hand at nearby nurses who was used to his presence come and go around the hospital. He sighed then walks outside into cold rain, dearly missing his own family as he looks at the dark sky. It seemed to be crying for him and him only, mourning the loss of trusted friends as well life he just managed to have.

"That's got to stop, Tsunayoshi. You have a choice to turn your life around and make good out of the bad," Tsuna told himself as he looks around then began walking home. It seemed that he is still in Namimori, not far from his home. He shivered at the word home, knowing that his older brother would just abused him. In face, when he looks at the newspaper, it was only the day before Reborn come and begin to train the candidates, aka, Sawada Ieyasu. Tsunayoshi groaned then stomps his feet a bit to get his blood running inside of him. he pushed the gate open and went up the door, opening it as he stays silent. He shuts the door quietly and takes off his boots, leaving it behind at the shoes mat as he could hear loud laughter and soft giggles. It seemed that Nana and Ieyasu enjoyed each other's presence as he silently went up the stairs. He moves into his bedroom, seeing that his room was bare of personal stuff, almost like they never allowed him to live life the way he wants to.

"This has to change too, Tsunayoshi. I can't believe how Dame I was in this universe," Tsuna mutters lightly to himself as he lies on the bed, looking up at the ceilings. He was tired of this life already and he barely spent three hours in this already! Maybe, it's time for wake-up call for this one. Oh yeah. But first, he need to get himself in the eyes of Vongola when coming about Decimo, and he had a plan for that.

"But for now. I'll just wait for Reborn to come and torture Ieyasu," he softly said to himself, smirking lightly. This could be fun somehow for him now...

Oh yeah, he is so going to enjoy this one this time.


	2. Piss Off The Cloud

Tsuna had a soft sad dream. It was was bout his family in other world as he was fighting with Byakuran about his stupid antics on and on about this damned issue. he turned over in his bed, making creaking noise as he slowly wakes up, seeing the clock by the bed. It was showing six o'clock in the morning. He figured he would go to school earlier today as he gets up, yawning lightly. He unplugged his alarm, not having a need for it. He stand sup and grabs his Namimori-chuu uniform, putting them on as he slips downstairs. He walks into the kitchen, knowing his 'family' will not be awake for an hour or so. He made himself some omelet and ate it quickly, setting the dishes in the sink without noises. He had to make his presence known now, since today was something special to him.

Reborn was finally coming at last.

He just couldn't stop his smile become even more shown as he went out to the mailbox, seeing the postcard in it. It was about stay-at-home tutor and he knew how fake this is as he just called the number. He was snickering lightly as he took the paper and walks with it under his arm, his bag and shoes on him as he walks toward to school.

"Caiossu! This is Reborn-sensei!" a chirpy voice answered the phone that only said state your business or I will kill you for waking me up from my sleep just now. Tsuna kept his tone chirpy and female-like, almost like Nana's ans he replied.

"Oh! I was just calling to see if you are available to tutor my son!" He said, rolling his eyes as he was near to his school, missing the old sight of it. The voice ont he phone quickly changes into calmer one, smirk behind it. Oh boy, this is fun.

"I am, miss..."  
"Sawada Nana. My name's Sawada Nana!"  
"Miss Sawada, it would be nice to work with you! Now tell me more about your son!"  
"Ah, which one? I have two, one is Ieyasu and other is Tsunayoshi. Though Ieyasu is a better student than the other," he said, already sick to his stomach. He hated doing this, but it was the only way that his plan will start. He heard a approving hmm on the other side of the phone then replied.

"Well! I guess I can train your older son then to become the greatest leader ever!"

That barely made Tsuna snort. He heard that sentence in different form somewhere from that baby's mouth.

"Oh! Thank you! You can come over for supper! I don't think I can't receive guests right now, though.."  
"Don't worry! I'll come over at 6 o'clock! Caiossu!"  
"Ossu!"

Tsuna snaps his cell shut as he burns the paper with his Cloud flames. Now, his game can begin and first thing on his list is..

Piss off Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Tsuna walks up to the roof where he knew he would find the boy at. He opens the door silently and smiled, seeing a specific skylark resting in the rising sun. He walks up before him, looking down at him as his eyes flashed orange color. He was smiling brightly as he just drops a pencil lead. Just as soon the lead touches the ground and shatters, the skylark before him woke up with his tonfas out. Tsuna gave off a wary smile,holding a pen pointing downward.

"I'll bite you to death for waking me up, herbivore!" the skylark said as he jumps up with a swish of his tonfas, Tsuna taking a step back to dodges it. He cursed the strained muscles for this, but he had to push himself to the limit with this specific male. Hibari was bit surprised to see this specific herbivore dodging. He knew that Tsuna was the weakest one he ever met in his life time and he didn't like to see the broken eyes before him. Though this time, Tsuna's eyes held hope, something that Hibari never though he would ever see from his eyes.

"Oya, oya! I didn't mean to wake you up, Hibari Kyoya!" Tsuna said cheerfully, trying to piss the skylark off before him. Hibari, however snapped at that, wondering why the boy called him by his name. Hibari tries to bite the brunette before him, but Tsuna dodges each time, sometimes touching the end of the tonfas with his bare hands. Hibari decided at that moment to stop fighting the 'herbivore' before him as Tsuna just stayed in his defensive stance before him, though it was relaxed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you?" Hibari asked with a feral smirk, wanted to see what the boy will answered back to that with.

"I believe being a lion was something that suits me, but I'm just a carnivore with herbivore traits," Tsuna replied lightly, wind picking up behind him as his brown hair rustles int he wind, almost like lion's man in the breeze. Hibari just smirks even more widely, then it vanished as he check the time. It was time for his gate duty now and he looks at the brunette before him. He was torn between two choices: throw away his duties and fight this 'omnivore' or go to his job and miss out on this fight. However, Tsuna answered the question for him as he turns around, waving a hand as he glances over his shoulder to look at the skylark behind him.

"I'll fight with you for whole day tomorrow. We don't have school tomorrow and you can miss a day's worth of duties since Kuskabe can take care of them, hai? I'll meet you at Namimori shrine in the morning at six, then," Tsuna said as he left the rooftop, achieved his duty at last by gathering Kyoya first. Now everything must go his way, or he won't be able to get Reborn's attention and refer him to Nono. Well for now, he gotta get his body back to the state where he wants to be in that could survive the whole day with Hibari.

Hibari just smirks then jumps off the rooftop, excited for tomorrow. He couldn't believe that Sawada Tsunayoshi has changed somehow, so biting him to death was an appropriate way to find out why he's being like this. Plus this was the first time that he had a prey that can look back at him, sometimes. He just wanted to keep Tsunayoshi to himself, since he didn't want the others to find out about this new change. He figured that Tsunayoshi was going to act for now on..

And that is what Tsuna's plans to do, heading into the room as he faked his stumbles a few time. He returned to his stammering habit, fidgeting lightly as he stayed in his seat. He knew he have to fake his scores, as much he didn't want to, he have to. It was for the sake of keeping himself low for now as he would slowly gather his guardians from his older's brother nose. The whole day went exactly how he planned out, getting bullied, cowering and doing all of the things he have gotten over in other world long time ago. He however planned his training regimen that included climbing a cliff to raise his stamina. He knew he has his flames with him, making this plan possible.

Oh yeah. He's about to have fun healing himself and keep the illusions up at his home tonight.

Tsuna waited till the bell rang and quickly evacuated himself out of the school with his unnatural speed, not surprising the bullies. He ran all the way home, almost stumbling few times, but recovered as he went up the stairs and locks himself in, panting. He runs a hand through his hair and grins slightly. He looks in his closet to find a duffel bag and stuffed some clothes and some protein snacks and few bottle of water that he somehow had in his room. He pitied his other self and left the bag on the bed. He saw it was almost six and opens the door, heading downstairs as he fell down through it. He landed on his head and starts to rub his dear head, making his hair even more wilder. he was already dressed in different outfit, almost like a training kind if people looks closely. He then heard the doorbell and grins.

"I got it! It probably that tutor that dad was talking about, Mama!" Tsuna yelled as Nana just pops her head out of the doorway, surprised. She then smiled warmly at her, though he could tell it was fake.

"Okay, Tsu-kun! Ie-kun is already at the table so bring our dear guest to the table!" she said back as Tsuna opens the door, his face blank as he looks down to see a fedora-wearing baby before him.

"Caiossu! My name is Reborn, a home-tutor! Who are you?" the baby asked as Tsuna kept his face and eyes blank, going into broken mode. However, his mind went in joy and cheers in process. Tsuna bends down and pokes at the baby's tummy, knowing he was going to get hurt by him for this, but you can't blame a broken teenage doing this! Reborn, however was taking back by the boy's eyes, dull and empty. It was like he was broken long time ago and only living as a husk shell. He lets the boy poke him, letting him think that he is real.

"Hmmph. You're real alright.. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Welcome to the Sawada Household, Reborn-sensei," Tsuna said as his voice was empty and cold. Reborn was taken back by the tone of the voice. Iemistu did not put this in his file report, in fact, it seemed that he haven't seem his family when he was not near by! Reborn humphed then jumps onto the boy's shoulder, placing a hand on Tsuna's head, feeling the silky and soft gravity-defying hair. Tsuna just blinks then stood upright, shutting the door then heads toward to the dining room, where the others is at.

Reborn's mind was taken by the facts of the boy he just met now. He basically contradicts everything in his file that Vongola seemed to have. They actually said that he was not fit to be boss, since they felt that it was unfair to take both twins and dump them in the dark world of theirs so the younger one was to be with his mother, even though Reborn didn't like to think that. But he is not his student this time! It's his older brother, a boy who excelled in everything.

They both walked in to see a table setted for three people, almost as if this was their usual routine Tsuna just stand where he is as Reborn jumps onto the table, smirk on his face as he finally see his new student.

"Caiossu! My name is Reborn and I am your tutor! So where am I sitting at then, Ieyasu?" Reborn asked as Nana just giggles and pointed at the third spot. Tsuna however turned away and began to leave the room. Reborn was shocked, though it didn't show on his face, that they actually neglected Tsuna plainly out in the sight. He couldn't believe how cold they were to him as Ieyasu looks at Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna! Why did you let a baby in the house?" Ieyasu commanded as Tsuna just paused the looks over his shoulder, his face blank as Fran's. The next sentence got Reborn pinching Ieyasu's hand while on his back as Tsuna was gone at that moment.

"Because he says he's the tutor, right Ie-nii?"

Tsuna went up to his stairs without any trouble and locks his door. He opens the window to let himself out as he puts the bag on his back. He sighed then smiles brightly, thankful as his blank mask slips away. Reborn... looked cute as a baby when he is not torturing him with his stupid sessions.

Reborn sneezed with that thought went by in Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna hold up his left hand, mist ring sitting there in pale moonlight, glittering. He sighed then focused on that, mist flames erupting as he casted an illusion of himself. He looks at it and nods, approving the blank look on other, though he knew that Reborn would see through this one. Ah well, he'll be gone either way for whole night and day tomorrow. He stand outside of his window and shuts it, thankful that he has a porch right out of it. He jumps to the nearby tree, landing silently as he was sure that Reborn couldn't sense him or see him leaving. He jumps into the fence then jumps off, landing in alley way. It made a soft thump, making Reborn looks outside with his eyes barely narrowing. Tsuna stayed still of where he is, relying on his Intuition. When the tingling feelings went away, he quickly moves as Reborn turns back, snatching some more of Ieyasu food and sometimes stuffing it in Leon's, who is a pouch-like warmer at the moment. He wasn't going to let Tsuna go away wasted like that. When the food was done and introductions over with, he excused himself. He told Ieyasu that he would begin tomorrow and told Nana that he would be sleeping with Tsunayoshi from now on. He went up the stairs, ignoring Ieyasu's calls for him and broke into Tsuna's room, not believing what he saw before him. Yes, the boy was sleeping the bed with covers over him, almost realistic but he won't be fooled by that.

The boy is an illusion. That somehow caught Reborn's attention as he smirks, tilting his hate down to hide his dangerous glints in his eyes. He was now interested in younger twin more than the older twin. If that boy was able to cast illusion like this, he would be interesting Mist Guardian for Ieyasu. He chuckled lightly then began to unpack his stuff, hanging the hammock in the corner as he settled into it, his eyes opens as he began to sleep. He had locked the door with triggers all over the doorway that would blow up. Leon was blinking lightly then his tongue flickering out. Leon seemed to be up to something as his tummy glowed lightly, almost like he was able to sense what Tsuna needs to draw out his true powers. True powers of Decimo.

Oh, how wrong Reborn is about Tsuna's being a illusionist. He was just a Sky, a lost one from other world. The one that will save him from darkness of curse.

* * *

Tsuna appeared at his old training cliff that he climbed before the Ring battle and during through it as well. He sets the bag down then cracks his body, stretching himself out as he lets out a soft sigh. it was now time for his dear one-shot training. He had to please Hibari, otherwise he would be attracted to Ieyasu, since he would have Reborn on his side. He light up his Sky ring, a flame appearing on his forehead as his eyes turned orange. He smiled faintly as he remember the familiar ache from using that mode. He walks up to the sheer cliff face then began to climb, not worried about anything. he was now focusing on getting his body back to normal, and he will take a whole night if he have to.

Almost like a shot in the dark itself.


	3. Mano-A-Mano *Multi Vs. Tonfas?!*

After few tries and fifteen minutes break between each tries, recovering his body, he finally managed to complete Primo's training in few hours himself, though it was hard on his body. He groaned, eating a protein bar and he drank some water. He sighed, looking up at the sky above him. The stars winking down at him as they reminded him of Byakuran.

The one that got him into this mess. He groaned as he rolled onto his side, sleeping for now. He could tell that he would wake up when his body has recovering from strenuous training anyway in an hour or so, then he would have to began his next training plan, which will lasts all the way up to Mukuro's attacks on Namimori. Such a shame, but he knew he would be able to get Gokudera and Yamato to go along with Ieyasu, if he only said it was a small bit of life-and-death training for them. He had hope they would understand when the time comes...

"Ah, You're already thinking ahead! I cannot believe how quick you are with Hibari Kyoya, Tsu-kun!" A annoying voice said as Tsuna's snaps his eyes opens, his body fully-rested. He groaned then sat upright, feeling someone above him.

"Oya, Byakuran. Why are you visiting me in your god-damned astral form? You know I won't take kindly to you after few weeks in your stupid plans," Tsuna said lightly, smile playing on his lips. In fact, this had happened to him, making him say that his mental age would be about, oh, thirty-nine years old now. Plus he was lying though about the sentence and Byakuran knew that.

"So this world is different than what you would encountered yes?" Byakuran asked as he was sitting crossed-legged over Tsuna's body, eating sugary puffs that he doesn't seem to be without. Byakuran was referring to the experiences he had. Some of them was incredibly easy, but this time, this world help some trouble.

"The Trinisette here is broken?" Tsuna said softly as his eyes held stares from above, not clearly happy about something. This also means some kind of trouble for them both, and possible Aria and Yuni in this world. Byakuran just nods. Something had to make it broken like that and yet, he wasn't sure why it was broken in this world. Tsuna groaned then stood up, standing by Byakuran as he checked the time. He finally was able to move fluidly as he wants to, which will help out a lot with fighting with Hibari now.

"You know, warn me next time when you do that. That was the fifth time I have to suffer breathless state!" Tsuna mutters, pouting lightly as Byakuran just laughed, fading away lightly. Tsuna had brought his bag up here and went over to it, digging again for another protein bar and water. He only have two hours before he would have to go meet Hibari for their little 'date'. Byakuran just waved goodbye, leaving behind a bag of fruits for him as Tsuna just scoffed. He however took an apple from the bag and munches on it, packing up his duffel bag and picked both bags up, alternating between the fruit and protein bar as he occasionally took a sip of water. He reaches the stream at the end of his well-worm path and began to strip down. He took a quick wash, getting rid of evidence of his training in cold-ass water that could make your balls shrivels (If you are a boy!~) and walks out of it. He didn't felt cold, thanks to his flames inside of him. He loves and hate summer for that reasons, since he could overheat if he didn't take precaution measures. He pulls on a black jeans with rips in them as well a boots that was well worn down. He pull on a short-sleeved t-shirt, orange with purple trim. Sure it may be early spring, but he knew that fighting with Hibari will make him sweat though he only packed extremely thin jacket that would get torn by Hibari's tonfas. He pulled it on and pulled out an orange.

Few minutes of walking in the forest with no direction, he only managed to arrive at the Namimori Shrine with thirty minutes to spare. He knew that Hibari was already here, since he was punctual.

"Oya! You want some fruits before we get started with out dear little fights?" Tsuna said loudly, waking the said boy up. Tsuna sat down on the steps of the shrine, eating some orange. Hibari landed with a soft thump and walks out into view, letting Tsuna study Hibari completely. He could tell that he only was there just recently. Hibari crept closer, knowing it wasn't time for them to fight yet since it starts at six and they only have a while before it. Plus he hasn't ate any breakfast. Tsuna held out his food bag, since he puts protein bars and water bottles along with the fruits. "Have at it. I can't possible eat all of them!"

"Hnn. Omnivore," Hibari said, declaring new nickname for Tsuna as Tsuna hangs his head. If he wants to keep at the least kind of free-will leash on Kyoya, he would have to forge a friendship with him. Hibari however took some food from the bag and began to eat them in silence, letting Tsuna eat his own food. Tsuna seemed to be different again from yesterday, making Hibari wonder what kind of activities did he do overnight.

"You can call me Tsuna, Hibari. I believe being called Omnivore is kind of embarrassing,"Tsuna said cheerfully, already full as he drank the last of his water. Hibari narrows his eyes then looks at Omnivore beside him. He kind looked cute in the rising sun, soft settling on his lips. It was unbelievable that Tsuna was able to relax around Hibari, since he would sent anyone screaming for their sanity just with his catchphrase. Tsuna stands up, checking the watch as he stuffs the duffel bag underneath the deck, hiding it from anyone's eyes very well as he took an orange and went up to the shrine, praying lightly. He left the fruit as an offering then walks back down back to the path, only to stop at the middle of it.

"Ne, Hibari, can I call you Kyoya if I beat you today?" Tsuna said, smiling lightly as his finger pointed upward, almost like he was setting rewards for this kind of fights they were about to engage. Hibari just smirks, his food gone away as Tsuna had thrown them away in nearby empty trash. His jacket flew behind him as he brandish his tonfas out, resting lightly on his arms.

"Omnivore, let me bit you to death!" Hibari dashed at him when they could hear six A.M. bell rung, starting the battles between them.

:: o :: And then, the series of fights begun :: o ::

Reborn woke up around five in the morning, seeing that Tsuna somehow kept his illusions alive for whole night. He hmmed then gets out of his hammock, walking up t the door. He unlocks it after he was dressed then left the room. He wanted to find real Tsuna, but for now, he had a student to train. He went up to Ieyasu's room, kicking it open as he shot at the pillow near Ieyasu's head. The scream after that was legendary, even Hibari and Tsuna could hear his scream. They both paused in their fight, Tsuna smirking lightly as Hibari did the same. They both knew what that voice belongs to right away.

"Don't mind Ieyasu. He's being Baka-Ieyasu," Tsuna said as he pulls a quick punch toward Hibari's stomach, letting the skylark dodges it easily with a smirk. They were full focused on the fight, Tsuna for hope of keeping him at his side and Hibari, truly enjoying the fight with blood-lust he never though he had. In fact, Tsuna seemed to know what Hibari needed and gave it to him in unexpected way, though fighting. Tsuna knew that Hibari hasn't tasted his true blood-lust since he didn't see Hibari scaring much kids at school yesterday. For now, he was trying to piece Hibari back together to become the person he knew, avoiding each tonfas that only promised deadly accurate and power behind it.

Well, this is good training regimen if Hibari would agree to be his sparring partner every week.

Reborn had just finished his true reasons why he was here as Ieyasu was grinning ear-to-ear with dark intentions. He sighed, tipping his hat down a bit. He had hope for someone that was naive and stupid like Nono, since it seemed to suit Vongola boss requirement so well. Looks like Nono's hard work will be overturned again by a bad seed of the generation. Ieyasu began to go into fall-on charade about how he is the best choice for the boss title, basically ignorant and prideful. Reborn aimed a well-aimed kick to Ieyasu's face shutting him up.

"You should know that you can't get rid of me that easily! I am the world's greatest hitman and I will be training you on how to be boss. But for now, let's go find your brother and see if he wants to join us for a walk," Reborn said darkly, his KI coming out as Ieyasu just shuts up. He didn't want to die young and handsome (Stupid baka.) as he obeyed his tutor, going out of his room to open the door to see that Tsuna was gone, almost like he was never there in first place. Ieyasu narrows his eyes as Reborn just hmmed, wondering what is happening.

"Never mind. I got to get the layout of Namimori first. Baka-Ieyasu, you need to work on your math homework that you been lacking off on. Don't do it and we'll see who's going to be the boss in the future," Reborn said darkly as his tone promised torture for his student, which caused the said person to freeze up and nods. Reborn left through Tsuna's bedroom window, his ears picking up fighting sound somewhere south.

"Huh, maybe Tsuna is not all he shows himself to be," Reborn mused lightly as he finally reached where the source it, hiding on the top of the cliff that was about a mile away from the shrine, Leon in binocular. He watched Tsuna and Hibari fights, their outfits ruined already as Hibari was entreating blood-lust as Tsuna was calm in this situation. Reborn couldn't believe how Tsuna fought like a fluid dancer, though he could understand why Tsuna is being like this. Illusionists are never that great at close-up combat anyway. It was nearly eight and neither of them was giving up. What shocked Reborn next when he had Leon turned into something that will allows him to hear from far away.

"-Kyoya! Just call me Tsuna, not Omnivore! Almost did you know how many hours has passed, Kyoya?" Tsuna's voice said as it held happiness and amusement, almost like he has been planning this just recently.

"Shut up and let me bite you to death, Omnivore!" Hibari's voice said as Reborn's mind clicked. He was researching Hibari Kyoya since he was one of the candidates for Cloud position and Tsuna seemingly to captured the boy's attention and latched it onto himself. Reborn tips his hat as he grins, now deciding to make them part of Ieyasu's family.

Oh how wrong that will be. Tsuna already included that part in, even he would go out of the way to get Mukuro and Chrome into Ieyasu's family so they could participate in Ring Battles. But for now, he had to gather the guardians before he could get to Mukuro and Chrome part now.

"Mah! I don't you can bite me to death, Kyoya! If you do, I would not be able to show you some more of my tricks to you later on! Why not do this weekly?" Tsuna's voice as Reborn could hear a chuckle from that tone. Reborn plans to encounter Tsuna when he gets back home, and he will make him eat with them, dammit!

"Hnn." (Maybe.)

"C'mon?~"

"Fine, Tsuna."

"Yay!~ Now I can fight full with all my underdeveloped strength at the moment. I only just begun to train recently, though."

Reborn nearly spit out of his coffee, not believing that Tsuna just started fighting as Hibari merely paused for a bit then a smirk can be heard in next sentence.

"Oya, I never though you would be this reckless, Tsunayoshi."

"Pfft. I'm not usually like this, but you could tell you found yourself by fighting with me?"

Reborn could hear silence, spare for fighting noises as he wondered how did Tsuna was able to sense the broken people who needs his help. Anyway, he just had to get Tsuna agree to his family idea and Kyoya will come along, no matter what he says. It seemed that they both attracted each other, no, Tsuna attracts him.

:: o :: Even Reborn found himself attracted to Tsuna's calm mood. :: o ::

"Kyoya, it's almost noon. Want to take a break?" Tsuna's said after breaking four-hours-straight of silence, shocking Reborn a bit. It seemed that he was lost in his mind on ways on how to torture Ieyasu and sometimes ways on how to get Tsuna to agree. Reborn couldn't believe that they been fighting for four straight hours, though Reborn felt that it was bit longer than that. Leon turned into a binocular again as he saw Tsuna and Hibari fighting again, Tsuna now wielding a staff as he blocks some attack then quickly jabs at the opening that Kyoya managed to block or return with one swish of his tonfas. They both looked better for wear, though though their clothes disagreed with that. There was rips and holes all over on them, in fact only their shoes as intact as well the jackets they have on.

"Wao. I never though they would kept this up for long time.. They may be the best partners when coming to battle front pairs it seems," Reborn thought to himself as he kept his eyes on them, noting each of Tsuna's movement. He only said that he begun training recently and his body says that it was strained, but he moved with experience, almost like he been doing this for a while. Hibari stops in his tracks, putting away his tonfas as he seems to agree. No doubt they were hungry as Tsuna lead him back t the shrine, pulling black slacks and white shirt for Hibari and pulls himself a new set of clothing, blue skinny jeans with long-sleeve orange shirt this time. They began to undress before each other, not caring, though Reborn was studying their body with calm eyes. Tsuna was telling the truth. And was telling a lie. Tsuna looks over his shoulder, looking directly at Reborn's spot as Reborn pales and hid right away. He blinks as Leon transformed back to normal, wondering what is happening.

"No, that's impossible. No one could sense me from over a mile away," Reborn mutter lightly as he decided that he spied on them just enough. His gut churned at his sentence though, almost as if it was a lie he just said. He didn't want to believe that Tsuna would sense him from such a distance, but he knew that he did.

_"Imeistu, your younger son is terrifying."_


	4. A 'Simple' (Screwed-Up) Talk

Tsuna had left first after pulling on his black thin jacket that somehow survived fighting with Kyoya without a cut. He sighed as he runs an hand through his brown spiky hair. He wondered how and why this world's Trinisette is broken. In fact, he didn't like it how Byakuran is acting with that subject when he brought up earlier when they were alone. He lets out a soft growl as he turns his face into blank, broken one, almost like a mask he could resume anytime easily, thanks to this fucking world and his self's no self-confidence.

In fact, he really hates himself. He lets out a soft sigh mentally. He had known that Reborn as been watching and listening to them fighting about halfway through fighting for six hours, but he figured that the baby can wait for him. For now, he walks toward to th tea house that he once knew that served a good takiyoki with secluded space boxes if one wishes it. He walks into it as the owner was shocked to see Tsuna coming in. Tsuna wondered by he was surprised, though this was his first time coming in this man's business.

"Mister, can I have private box that is bit away from crowd? I'll order now if that help you as well," Tsuna said in monotone voice, making the man gape at the thought of serving the most coldest and broken male in Namimori. It seemed that Tsuna had changed from recent suicide attack and seemed to be trying things out.

"Ah sure! You can order now and are you expecting anyone?" the man said cheerfully, clapping his hands as Tsuna nods. The old man lead him the way to the box that was in sight of the door and other exits and promptly seated him there. "May I ask who it will be?"

"I'll order for them. I like to have six platters of danjos and three boxes of takiyoki. Can you bring a pot of green tea and coffee pot with coffee beans? I'll make the coffee myself, if that you will allow me to?" Tsuna said, sitting in the seat that faced all the said exits as the old man nods. he had written down his orders and went off. It was good enough that Tsuna was out and going around town now, but meeting someone? That was new. When he had returned with the aforementioned food and drinks, he nearly dropped to see who the visitor that was sitting iwth Tsuna.

It was Hibari Kyoya, sitting right across from Tsuna. It was almost like they had agreed to do this.

"What are you staring at herbivore?" Hibari said as Tsuna blinks. The old man stammered a apology and sets the food and drinks on the table, taking the dish tray as he decided to leave them alone. He was shocked, alright, but they were giving off something similar to settled agreement of hanging out with each other, though in restricted way.

Oh, how correct that old shop owner was.

"Oh be nice to him, Kyoya," Tsuna muttered as he confirmed that no one was in ear-shot to hear him talking. It was rare enough he could mingle with anyone, let alone with the person before, who completely hates crowding. Tsuna pours Hibari some tea as Hibari took some takiyoki, eating on them a bit. He was eyeing at the coffee pot and fire burner as well coffee beans. He wondered by Tsuna had ordered for them.

"We might be joined by unexpected visitor. He's my older brother's tutor and he's the one that made him scream like that this morning," Tsuna explained as he began to work on coffee, making Hibari just smirks. Now that was someone he likes to meet now. He didn't like Ieyasu that much, since he could see how fucking prideful that fucking bastard is. Tsuna just gave off a small smirk as he kept talking. "And he has been spying on us for almost last three hours, though I had a feeling it might be bit more longer, is that right, Reborn-sensei?"

Hibari had not expected to see an infant popping out of the seat between them both against the wall.

"Caiossu! It was more like four hours, Tsunayoshi, though I didn't expect you to catch me that fast," A childish voice said as Tsuna finished the coffee and gave it to the infant, almost as if he was used to this. Reborn was seriously doubting Iemistu's spy network when coming at brothers' abilities. Sure Tsunayoshi had stronger intuition, but he was considered broken by Nono. However he was being needled on by specific Skylark who was smirking darkly.

"We been fighting more than that. Call it Six o'Clock Rude Wake-Up Call," Tsuna said darkly as he had remembered that the nearby people was giving them dirty glares, not that they recognizes them. Reborn had tasted the coffee and he couldn't believe it. It was better brew that most he had tasted, almost like his Italian brew. Kyoya took a sip of tea, studying Tsuna's face as Tsuna had a wary smirk on his lips, playing along as his eyes held amusement for some reasons.

"That gives me all more the reasons to bite you now, Omnivore," Kyoya said as Tsuna hangs his head again, groaning. Reborn knew why his student's younger brother was acting like this.

"I though I told you to call me Tsuna, Kyoya!" That brought a dark smirk to their mouths, almost as if they were relishing his reactions. Tsuna was someone different to them and now they wants to know why.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now," Reborn said darkly as Leon had turned into a gun, cocked at Tsuna as the said person went into broken mood, his hand holding mist flames in it. He had taken off almost all of his rings, spare for Cloud, Sun and Mist. He wasn't happy to be at the gun point, but before Hibari could speak up, Tsuna lets out a feral laughter.

"I'm not going to join his stupid Family. I don't bloody like him and all he does is abuse me. You would have to find better way to get me into that stupid world of yours, Acrobaleno," Tsuna growled lightly, his mist flames flicking around lightly as it spread, making their room dark. Tsuna wasn't dumb, since he had casted an illusion that made other people look away, even the workers for very good measure.

"Omnivore, what are you talking about?" Hibari said, narrowing his eyes to steely glare, though he was bit thankful that others was not looking at their direction at all with one simple glance. It seemed that Tsuna did something with his flames as Reborn kept his gun at Tsuna. His hand however tightened at the word Acrobaleno, making Hibari raises his eyebrows.

"This stupid infant here," Tsuna said as Reborn pulled a trigger one as Leon had turned into silencer gun one for now, leaving a hole in the wall right where Tsuna's head was at. "Is trying to recruit me to join freaking Family for Tenth generation. I'm sure you know what family I'm talking about, Hibari Kyoya. Even your uncle is not stupid to let you out of loops, ne?"

Hibari nearly shattered the cup. The infant was trying to get  _his_  Omnivorousness to join Mafia? More like, VONGOLA?! He glared darkly at Reborn who had put Leon back on the hat and sipped some more coffee. Reborn had know what person Tsuna had mentioned, since they were old friends with each other with many in common. Hibari had brought his tonfas, almost destroying the illusion as Tsuna freaks out a bit.

"Kyoya! My Illusions won't handle your KI that much!" Tsuna suddenly warned him, grabbing on one of the tonfas. Now that was unheard of. No one grabs Kyoya's tonfas like that. Even Reborn knew this as there was bit of shock on Hibari's face. He was looking incredibly at him, almost like he was ready to bite him for feeling like that.

"I'll pay. I see you in the forest, I guess. Better get the fuck out of here before you bite me to death here, Kyoya," Tsuna quickly said as he finished his food then payed for everything with huge tip and slowly walked out of the room, the illusions becoming undone. Hibari and Reborn was bit taken back by Tsuna's sudden disappearance. Hibari was the first to reacted first, his face turned into a predatory face that caused the own to drops his food tray. Hibari left the place, seeing Tsuna running like crazy as he had changed his physical appearance. Reborn was on his shoulder, smirking.

"It's that blonde boy with green eyes if you're trying to find him. Even I have some issues to settle out with him, but I'll get him later," Reborn pointed as Hibari chased down the specific male with wide grin on his face. It actually scared the nearby passengers since it seemed that the blonde enjoyed being chased by their dear Namimori's protector. They even didn't expect this next part.

"Come on, Skylark-kun! Weren't you the strongest male in this town?! Maybe I should take that title from you!" Tsuna shouted in a voice that sounded deeper, gruffness as that snapped Kyoya to no ends. Tsuna had to pushed the older male to his ends of mean and basically retrain him to become even more feral. He slipped into into the dark alleyway, grabbing the nearby metal pole and brought it up to blocks both attacks from tonfas. Hibari had a dark scary face on that only said that he will not give up in his mission. Tsuna just smirks lightly as he backs off, fencing off all the attacks with just a pole. He knew the alleyway from the back of his hands and he ran like a freaking devil then jumped, climbing up the ladder like an expert. He then quickly went up to the fire escape, going upward. He wanted to fight with Hibari in the open air. He ran to the middle of empty roof, thankful of this ad rocks scattered as Tsuna stops, turning on his balls as he was still skidding. He still had his metal pole, though he snapped it in half somehow and bent it in a shape of tonfas and wields it, bending his knees as he waits for Hibari to pops out.

When he did, Hibari was fully focusing on biting this fucking Omnivore to death for calling him Skylark. He did not take kindly to it at all. He barely acknowledged the weapons changes as he lunges at the other male, their tonfas clashing loudly in the free air. Tsuna could hold his ground with him as he made few crazy antics that Hibari will never thought of. Reborn was nearby, not believing the fact that Tsuna just showed his extraordinary abilities to switch between weapons like that, even though he wasn't sure how much this boy knew of Mafia. It was like he didn't want to be part of it.

Ah well, it's a shame for Tsuna either way. Tsuna kept blocking all the Cloud's antics and basically pushed the older male down, his face barely exposing anything. Tsuna was now serious. Serious enough that he would kill the boy on spot as Hibari could tell that the other was became serious at that moment, making his heart jumps in glee. It finally meant that Tsuna finally acknowledged him as equal, though Tsuna always saw him like that.

"Hey, I should tell you the truth," Tsuna said darkly, is voice dripping nothing but cold truth. "This is my first time using tonfas."

Ah, that gotten a rise out of Hibari at that moment, making him erupted at that moment as Tsuna's face flashed into fear then returned to coldness. He had masked his golden eyes from Reborn, who is gaping at his statement. Just how much will the boy surprise them, even he held those god-cursed weapons like a fucking expert! Reborn could tell that he was half-lying again, making him wonder why and how did he ends up like this! The fight went on for few more hours in one spot, letting Reborn gather information about their fighting abilities, though he left Tsuna's alone, just in case his old information will be changed. Kyoya was getting tired and wasted, his stamina running out as Tsuna barely got tired mentally, though he ignored his body's cries for a simple break. Tsuna pushed the male even more, insulting the pride of prefect with the next sentence.

"Why can't you fucking fly as you should be doing? Did you got your wings clipped, Skylark?"

Tsuna barely dodges the barrages of attacks that last for an whole hour before Hibari collapsed of exhaustion. Tsuna steps back his body trembling as he was finally experiencing the harsh reflexes that he just had to do. Tsuna drops his make-shift tonfas in the pipe pile and walks over back to Hibari, his legs protesting against his movement. He was more sluggish in his actions as his illusions was dispelled, except for his eyes.

"That was good. You need to experience the feeling of coldness and rejection of your prey first before you can fly, Hibari Kyoya. Don't even think you can get away from this cruel fate of yours, since your god-damned ancestor was once part of First Generation of Vongola," Tsuna said lightly, his hair flying in the sudden burst of winds, clouds flying about them as the sun was setting. Kyoya was on his back, facing the sky as he looks away from Tsuna, though he listens to Tsuna's explaintion for this stupid charade of his stupid game. Reborn didn't like Tsuna's knowledge on mafia and Vongola history itself, but somehow, he managed to get Hibari to evolve in just twelve hours.

"Why, Omnivore?" Hibari said lightly as he fainted there on on the spot. In fact he was so deep int he darkness that not even a softest sounds nor someone poking him would wake him up. Tsuna bends over and setting the prefect on his shoulder, wincing at his own cumulative pains that he had gathered from the fighting of the day. Tsuna faced the sun then smirks lightly.

"Call it Intuition, but you will get sucked into Vongola's antics once more again. Once a Cloud, always a Cloud. You're the chosen Cloud Guardian, the one that is aloof and helps out the Family in his own way. Me? I'm just a nobody, a nobody that had to piece you back together for your true duty," Tsuna said softly, knowing that Reborn had gone away about few hours later to check on his older brother. He began to jump from the roof to another, slowly declining as he jumps onto the ground without breaking his bones. He walks toward to one specific compound in his mind, his Mist flames hiding them from public and private eyes.

He didn't want anyone to see them like this, when he finally broke the boy to the point where the other had no choice but to recreate himself. Tsuna went up to Hibari Compound and broke into the house with a simple bobby pin, something he had picked up from Hibari from other world when Tsuna couldn't get into Hibari's hidden base.

"What a freaking way to teach me, Kyoya. You nearly bitten me to death that day when I finally broke in," Tsuna mutters, not knowing that Hibari had heard that at the moment, though he was way too injured to be even considering biting this stupid brunette to death. Tsuna lets his feet take him to Hibari's room and slides the door open, walking over to the futon and laid the prefect on the bed.

"Now, you should recover. You going to have a hellish day with me tomorrow, that I can tell," Tsuna said with a soft smirk, closing the door after him. He went back to storage room and pulled himself a dusty futon and placed himself in the guest room, not caring if Hibari want him gone or not. He, unforgettably knew he would have to heal them, though Tsuna's body was already covered in Sun flames itself, completely healing his strained his muscles and tears. Even Tsuna knew that Reborn would be looking for him when he didn't come home tonight...

* * *

**_An Hour Later..._ **

_Where is that fucking brat go?! I swear I only left them alone for few hours since they seemed to be deeply sucked into their fight to check on Baka-Ieyasu!_ Reborn thought to himself as he was jumping from roof to roof, looking all over Namimori as he had one last place to check. He stopped before the Japanese compound, heading up to the door. He saw the signs of it being broken in by some what a bobby pin. That made Reborn smirk then crept in, going into the house as he reached the open door. He saw Tsuna in the room, who was shirtless. He looks over his shoulder as his eyes held that broken look again. But that what didn't shock Reborn.

It was the Sun Flames that was encircling his body. He watches the battle bruises go away in matter of seconds as Tsuna just hummed, slipping into his futon.

"What's so surprising about me having Sun Flames? Basically, almost everyone have their own dying will, but there are a few that have more than one abilities with these so called flames. I knew I had three different flames running through my body at the least," Tsuna said as he leans onto the futon, pulling the cover up as Reborn was in the doorway. Even shock was exposed int hose black sterling eyes.

"How long you knew of this?" Reborn asked, casting out his senses to make sure that Tsuna will not lie.

"Since yesterday," Tsuna said, half-lying half-telling the truth again. That irrated Reborn to no ends as he just jumps onto the other's stomach, kicking it as Tsuna lets out a pained grunt. Reborn stared at Tsuna, who was staring back with blank eyes. Tsuna was certainly making hard for Reborn to read his mind, or emotions. Reborn could tell that Tsuna was well-trained in this and yet!

HE ONLY SAID HE STARTED YESTERDAY!

Reborn tilts his hat then gets off. This person was setting off all of his warning bells, and yet, Tsuna only seemed to doing something.

"Never mind. I better get going to your brother's side," Reborn said as Tsuna just stared at him, clutching at his gut as flames seemed to glow at the area.

"Just a favor by the way," Tsuna asked in Chinese as Reborn paused in his steps. Tsuna just grins then continued in English.

**"Mind teaching me Italian? I'll consider joining his family as long you teach me that language."**

"You are scary and amusing to no ends, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Fine, be home by five o'clock tomorrow or I will fill your head with nice holes," Reborn replied in Chinese, dark smirk on his face. Reborn only had to keep up with his end of promise, just as long as Tsuna will join the family, bringing along Hibari as well...

Well that was all he had to do, do he?

As if Tsuna will let him off that easy anymore.


	5. Exposure and Curses (At Reborn, No Less!)

_:: o :: The night went by uneventful for Tsuna, but he didn't expect the rude wake-up call like he just received just now. :: o ::_

Tsuna quickly rolled backward to standing position before he got himself impaled by flying tonfa. Tsuna just shivered lightly as he turns his head to see Kyoya standing though leaning on the doorway. He was pissed. Completely pissed off. Tsuna couldn't hold back him grim smile from the sight because he knew that Kyoya would be harder to control now. Well, he would just leave that with Dino before Ring Conflict. He moves slowly to Hibari, who was glaring at him.

Hey, if looks could kill, he would have died long, long time ago from one of Reborn's glares.

"Wao, I didn't know you could move in your state, Kyoya," Tsuna said admirably as he dodges another flying tonfa, leaving Hibari weaponless. But he did know that this boy was an expert in martial arts, which made Tsuna approaches him carefully. He held out his Sun ring as flames emerged from it. Hibari narrows his eyes at the flames' appearance, making Tsuna's mouth goes up in a quirky smirk. (Hey! That Rhymes!) Kyoya was not in a mood to play another game with him at the moment.

"Omnivore, let me bite you to death," Kyoya said darkly as his aura was full of killer intent that was directed toward to Tsuna, but he batted it away with a shrugs and forced his Sun flames to flickers over Kyoya's body. Kyoya could feel something warm and soothing, though tingling. it was like he was fast-speeding through the healing process.

"Sun flames have a ability to heal people or forces one's senses to extreme high level, thusly Activation suits it well," Tsuna began to explained in soft tone, focusing lightly on Hibari as his focus was mainly on the flames. This was exhausting him, but he had another trick up in his sleeves. A purple flames began to emerged from Tsuna's other hand, making the Sun flames grow bigger as Tsuna brought it closer. Kyoya wondered how Tsuna managed to bring out such harmless flames from his body.

"This purple flames is Cloud. It's ability is propagation with this, you can multiply anything if you wish, as long you make it yourself. Kyoya, you have Cloud flames in you and I want to train you on how to use it," Tsuna explained after completely healing the boy, Sun flames disappearing as Cloud flames remained in hand, letting Kyoya look at it. He looked up at Tsuna, who was smiling softly as if he missed someone dearly close to him.

And that was impossible, because he knew that this brunette before him has no one close to him.

"I guess I can tell you the real truth of who I am, but you have to swear Omerta to me. This is dangerous of me to do this, but I figured that if I told you the real reason why I did this with you, you might understand," Tsuna said, crushing his hand as Cloud flames went out, snapping Kyoya out of daze. He was glaring at him since he brought up the word Omerta.

"Why?" Kyoya asked softly that Tsuna had to strain his ear to hear that. Tsuna sighed then went over to pick up the tonfas in the room, touching the wall as he knew he would have to repair that.

"Because it will cause paradox if you tell anyone. Even I know the dangers of having a paradox, but do I have a choice in this world?" Tsuna said the first part loudly then the second part softly, almost like he was talking to himself. Hibari heard that part then stood upright even more. He walks over to Tsuna silently, even though Tsuna knew that he was nearing him.

"Kyoya? Will you swear Omerta to me? With this, your life will change. Even you might hate me for this," Tsuna said softly, his brown bangs softly covering his eyes as Tsuna still holds on the tonfas. Hibari stayed where he is when he paused. Now that was interesting. If it means that his life will be thrown in turmoil then he didn't want that, but Tsuna was attracting him, almost like he was letting him choose.

Simply choose the way of his life if Kyoya wished to.

"Tell me. I'll swear Omerta, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kyoya said after few minutes of silence, making the brunette look at him surprised. Such herbivore emotion didn't suited him and yet it did, because all it does is portray the innocence that he knew the other had inside of himself. Tsuna just grins brightly at his dear new-found friend. He waved for other to sit as Tsuna rolled up the futon. Hibari waits as his house guest actually took care of picking after himself. Maybe, he wouldn't mind having him here every once a while when to fight.

"Good. Then let the hell begin. Try lighting your Cloud flames. It's the only way I can tell you secretly without anyone, *Cough* Reborn *Cough* listening in. Try... Irritation you have toward to me right now," Tsuna said cheerfully, making Hibari want to bite him to death. He hnned then looks at his hands. He focused on his irritation he had toward to Tsuna and somehow, the purple flames comes out, flickering lightly from the palm of his hand. It felt warm... And calm. Tsuna was smiling even more brightly then activated his purple ring, cloud flames coming out as well.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Tsuna said softly as brought his hand closer to Kyoya's merging his flames along with the other, casting them in the dark, dark place together at the same time. Oh, how he hope this would work this time, since he had Harmony and he was secretly using it to make this stupid trick happen.

:: o ::  _And they woke up in a meadow._  :: o ::

Tsuna was the one that woke up first of the duo. He groaned, holding his head as he looks around him. It seemed to familiar place to him as he saw a table that would seat eight people. Tsuna smiled then gets up, letting Hibari gets up on his own time. He walked over to orange chair, sitting in it as he looks at tea before him. It was steaming, though it looked like it was left there for long time. He sighed then sips some tea, then setting the cup back down with loud thump.

That got Hibari to wake up.

"Good morning! Welcome to our dear secret place!" Tsuna said cheerfully, provoking the damned boy as Hibari just growled then gets up. He blinks, not really used to something like this. He saw that Tsuna was at the head of the table in orange chair. From Tsuna's right, there was a red, blue, yellow, green. There was the purple chair at the other side of Tsuna, with two indigo chairs by that. Tsuna just waved a hand to purple chair as he been waiting for him to come join him.

"This place was once a place where I could meet my dear guardians in." That statement made Hibari looks at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Omnivore..."

"Before you jump to conclusion, I need to show you something. Come over and I show you the picture," Tsuna said his face smiling softly. He seemed to be sad and broken somehow, like he was lost. Hibari crept slowly over to him, but he could tell that there were just two of them in his sat in the purple chair, making him think that he been in this chair before.

"Hnn.." (What?)

"Here. Maybe you can go on from that. Even I can't fake this," Tsuna said as he pulled out a picture out of nowhere. The picture made Hibari do a double take. He was new, and yet, he wasn't used to know the real truth, which is right before his nose. The picture was taken of eight people, almost all he knew. Tsuna, of course, was sitting in the middle, in the chair. The one on his right is a silver-haired boy, who was smoking at the time. He would bite him to death if he finds him. The one behind the male was Namimori's baseball star, Yamato Takeshi. There was a scar on his chin, but he was smiling brightly, as if he truly enjoyed being with them. On the left side of Tsuna, there was a curly black-haired boy with cow print shirt on, who was smiling lightly as he recognizes the one behind the male. It was the boxer that loved to yell Extreme everyday, and one he would occasionally bite for noise disturbances. Sasagawa Ryohei, the school's EXTREME boxer. There was a girl behind Tsuna, who was blushing and yet smiling shyly as her hair was purple with pineapple hairstyle. There was someone similar on her right, somewhat her older brother with weird eyes, smirking like he would be fighting with someone soon after this. But what surprised him was someone on the left of girl. It was himself, slightly bit older. He was smirking. Just barely smirking in the pictures as he was looking away from the camera, though he was glancing at Tsuna below. Tsuna was smiling warmly, almost like a professional. It was like he wasn't broken.

It was almost like he never broke in first place.

"You would fight with the pineapple bastard on the other side of the only female in that picture very very often. In fact, you guys loved to break out fighting with each other, calling each other 'Pineapple Head' or 'Little Birdie' almost every day. Sometimes I wondered why I got you two as my guardians in other world," Tsuna explained though the last part of his statement caught Hibari off-guard.

He said it so truthfully that Hibari had no choice but believe him. But why was he involved in mafia? And no less, Vongola?!

"I guess I should answer that question of why you were in the picture. You wouldn't be with everyone unless it involves hurting something precious with you or someone close to you. Like one time when we had to fight someone in the future, your older self was so stubborn in not helping us unless it meant saving Namimori and future that held more enemies for you to bite. You even tried to murder me under disguise of training once!" Tsuna said expectantly his sky flames pouring out of him from behind as he showed the memories of him being bitten to death by Hibari, talking, planning. It was enough to make Hibari grinned darkly at that, as if he couldn't wait to do those things to him all over again.

"Let me bite you to death, in your true form, Omnivore!" That got Tsuna blinks then sighed deeply. This is what he has been waiting for. It was something he had to do.

"I can't. Not yet, if I evoke the rule at the right timing and expose myself. I'm not chosen to be Decimo this time, Kyoya. All I'm asking you is to play along and play hard for my stupid idiot brother to get and get Half Vongola ring. The real self that you know? He's currently undergoing some hellish torture from my old tutor from my world. You can betcha he will need more training in becoming a boss after this. I just need to make sure that he is chosen as Decimo and something else..." Tsuna explained as Hibari furrows his eyebrows at the something else part, but it wasn't his business. If it concerned him, he would come to him if it matches up both of their goals.

At the least, this was one omnivore he wouldn't mind fighting weekly.

"Fine. But you owe me fifteen fights for this," Hibari said, making Tsuna grins brightly. He was happy for first time that he haven't felt in a while.

"Hai, hai. We better wake up or Fon might kick us up and ask us what is going on," Tsuna said as Hibari growled, vanishing first as Tsuna just lingered a bit more in the world, enjoying the calm peaceful in it. Tsuna didn't want to leave, but he hates to be alone. For this once, he was in predicament, but not just any kind.

He was trying to gather guardians while sneaking around under Acrobaleno's nose.

So he left the room, returning back to the world with ear-splitting mirage It has been a while since he been in that world though so he rolled onto his side, clutching at his head.

"Weak, Herbivore. I don't know why I took you in for a night," Hibari's voice said, cold as hell. Tsuna slipped into blank broken look as he slowly recovered from it, he turns his head as he could see the time. It was close to four and he had time to get back home any way.

"Caiossu!" Reborn's voice however cutted in. Tsuna just mentally groaned as he sat upright. He saw one Chinese baby standing next to Reborn, a gun pointed at him. Tsuna however made no motion to that as the Chinese baby just hummed, studying the boy before him. He was bit surprised to hear that Hibari, his own nephew had brought someone in for a night and yet, it was Reborn's student's younger brother. Tsuna looked broken, though his body rejected that. The muscles was twitching lightly from recent training and Tsuna just rolled himself up to the feet.

"Akambo, get him out of my house. I don't take care of herbivore, much less like him anyway," Hibari said as the Chinese baby was shocked. Reborn sighed then changed Leon back to animal form, Tsuna already pulling on his shirt and jacket. Fon just pats his nephew's shin, not caring since he could avoid any attacks from him.

"Let me introduce myself first, Kyoya. Please to meet you. My name is Fon. Reborn here told me you're Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I right?" The Chinese baby said as Reborn just hummed. Reborn wants to know how will Tsuna reply back to that but he decided to cut in for a moment.

"Before we get even started with Italian, I had Fon to help you to keep up with your languages, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said in Chinese, leaving Hibari out of the conversation as Fon narrows his eyes. He did not believe that this broken male before him is bilingual. Hibari already knew that he was talking in Chinese for he had to learn quite a few languages in case if the gangs in town is speaking in different kind. He only kept it his own secret and it seemed that Tsuna knows, but he wasn't going to expose it for his own sake.

"Let me just say this one without inflicting damages on me, Reborn-sensei. You are most fucking sadist tutor I never wanted to have when coming to fucking languages. If you were to teach me Italian, you should know I can curse such a nice colorful words about and your existence. So you can fuck me up, send me to god-damned cursed hellish torture hole that you apparently own some how, I don't fucking care what you do shit to me." That got a whistle out Reborn as Reborn was smirking darkly. He had pull his hat down to hide predatory glean in his eyes, not believing that other just basically cursed nicely in Chinese. Fon on other hand was shocked. Even his mouth was open to the floor. He couldn't believe that Reborn had asked him to keep the boy's languages smooth? Hell, this boy could pass for Chinese if he had accent down with the looks.

"Wao. Who taught you those lovely words?" Reborn said as Tsuna kept his face stright, though he was laughing. He wanted to say that he did taught him those words, but it was extremely funny to see Fon's face.

"A certain Sun-user, that is," Tsuna said blankly then stood upright, pulling onto his orange long-sleeved shirt and pulls his jacket on. He took the futon and resettled it back into the storage closet, yawning lightly. Man, during the whole time he did that, he was being stared at by three males. That only made him want to pummel them to ground, since he is not a freaking alive display.

"Can I ask for his name then?" Reborn asked as Tsuna just blinks, looking at him as Reborn somehow jumped onto his shoulder. Tsuna was helf tempted to tell him that he was the one who taught him, and yet he didn't want to break the poor hitman's head so soon with his freaking half-lies.

"Omerta," Tsuna only said, reminding Hibari and telling Reborn that is was a secret. Hibari showed no sign of recongizing the warning, though he knew. He had to keep himself a secret, though he would rejoice with his dear little new personality. Reborn sighed then pulls his hat down.

"You're going to pay me for me to tutor you Italian, by the way. I'm only called in to train your dumb-ass brother," Reborn said as Tsuna pulled out his wallet and pulled out quite a roll of money. He held it out to Reborn to wook it with glee. No doubt that's going out to coffee beans from Italy. Tsuna just began to leave, not saying anything as he kept himself cold and inward to himself, even his mask held no cracks.

No cracks, mean Reborn cannot read his mind.

Tsuna was planning on how to get Gokudera and Yamato into the Omerta and be his guardians throughout the whole time during the walk. Reborn was laying down the basics of Italian as he was counting the money at the same time. Tsuna listened to the instructions while he just flatly ingored everyone around him. It was quite a sight, seeing Tsuna walking with a baby on his shoulder without any compliants.

Oh, he had tons of them. Did he voice them?

Nope.


End file.
